


Take Me To Church

by Lazylupe



Series: Take Me To Church [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazylupe/pseuds/Lazylupe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor Clegane wants to remove himself from the everyday tasks that Joffrey sets him, he wants to be known as something other than the Loyal Dog who kills and intimidates people. He wants to be worthy of more. Can he find that with Katrica or is he doomed to be alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just going to be a smutty one shot but I just couldn't stop myself thus Chapter 1 was born!  
> IT is PURELY fantasy based and how I would like to see Sandor Clegane get some loving, I haven't got a time set for it as I'm just basically writing it as a pure fun loving and semi happy story. IT's not true to the books or the TV series and I hope you enjoy it :)

Katrica sat in the dining hall of the Red Keep between Tyrion and her Uncle, Bronn. Her face was contorted with laughter as Tyrion told yet another crude joke. “Don’t look now Kitty but it looks like you might have an admirer.” Tyrion nudged her gently with his elbow, instinctively her eyes flew open. This only resulted in a scolding from the Half Man, “I told you not to look!” She fixed the young Lannister with a questioning glare. She hoped this was subtle enough, and hadn’t caught the attention of whomever it was that was looking. The small man sat at her right. Small in stature but his heart and wit made him larger than any man she had ever known. His head dropped low, his words barely a whisper, “poor Kitty but it seems that you have caught the attention of our very own dog.”  
Katricas face instantly flamed red at the thought of being noticed by a man, she had been in Kings Landing for five long and uneventful months. She wasn’t as confident as some of the women here but in comparison she was a plain Jane. Long unkempt black hair, large green eyes and a mouth she always thought too thin. She could count on one hand how many men approached her since being here and none of them caught her attention enough for her to invite them back to her bed. Katrica enjoyed sex as much as her Uncle did; something she joked that she had inherited from him this joke would cost her a scolding from her Uncle.  
Through heavy lids and a veil of black hair she looked to the corner of the room where Sandor Clegane often ate alone. Sure enough there he was his food untouched on his plate and his eyes unblinking stared right at her, his face still held the unreadable expression he always wore. Suddenly, a wave of bravery washed over Katricas spine, she didn't understand where it had come from, was it because of the companions by her side or maybe it was the six glasses of wine she had downed at the encouragement of Tyrion. All she knew was that she wanted to make him hers, even if for only one night.  
Moving her hair away from her face she brought her eyes up to meet his, cocking her head to the side she gave what she could only desperately hope was a mischievous grin, she brought her eyes away from his intense stare and made them travel the length of his body before making their way up to his face once more, her pink tongue darted out of her mouth and licked its way across her top lip. Sandor shifted slightly in his seat, his once unreadable face now spoke more than any words could. His eyes still locked on her face never moved but his teeth had caught his bottom lip and he looked even more dangerous if that was even possible.  
Tyrion, the sharpest man in Westeros caught everything from Katricas flushed face, her unsteady breathing to Sandors clenched fists, his heavy eyes burning into the young females soul. If he was an animal he was sure he’d be able to smell the pheromones coming off the pair of them. “I’ve never seen the Dog act like that.” His words snapped Katrica out of her intense visionary fucking of Sandor. Her head whipped to her left, to make sure her Uncle wasn’t in ear shot. To her relief he was entertaining a couple of guys with his stories of shagging and killing. Slowly she turned to face Tyrion bent her head to his ear and whispered, “tell my Uncle I’m not feeling so well after all that wine so I’ve gone for an early sleep, mention anything and I’ll have your head,” she made sure to giggle to show Tyrion that her threat was empty and meant as a playful jest. She pushed her seat back enough to let her stand and before departing the table she bent down once again, “Oh and he isn’t a dog!” Katrica placed a gentle kiss to Tyrions cheek and made her way through the hall. Her own summer silks were barely clothing and were simply tied around her neck and at the bottom of her back, yet the wine she had drank made her whole body tingle with sexual confidence.  
Her hips swayed gently as she made her way towards the end of the hall, her eyes still fixed on Sandor regardless of how many times she had to navigate past drunken men and women. She made sure to walk past his table since his seat was right beside the only exit and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t give him one last chance of acting on the burning desire she hoped he was harbouring for her. Eventually she had made it to the end of his long table; she brought her hand up to skim across the smooth wooden surface, by this time he had turned in his seat so he could still watch her. His eyes feasted on every inch of her body, making her feel as if she was walking naked.  
Closer and closer she got to him, her heartbeat sped up and all she could think about was kissing his lips and touching every inch of him. Her hand trailed behind her, still running along the length of table. She was almost face to face with him now, instead of stopping to say anything she just simply carried on walking, her hand had reached the last bit of table but her finger tips touched the cool skin of Sandors hand. It moved over across his fingers, over the back of his hand and up the cold metal of his armour. He jerked wildly in his seat to watch her walk past, Katrica flung her long hair behind her back, turned her head towards the man she had just been teasing, give him a quick wink and she was out of the door before Sandor could grasp what had just happened.  
Katrica now in the safety of the halls took in a deep breath and carried on the slow and boring walk to her bed chambers. The thought of Sandors bemused look made her chuckle and yet she couldn’t remove the thought maybe she had overstepped the mark. What if she was wrong and it wasn’t a lustful look he was giving her? Could she have blown everything with that one stupid move? She broke into a jog and arrived at her chambers quicker than she had realised she flung the door open, slammed it shut behind her and flopped hard on to her bed. She would live to regret this night she could already feel it.  
Sandor sat alone, he didn’t touch anymore of his food but drank two more cups of wine. Tyrion had watched Katrica leave, seen the stunned look on The Hounds face and almost laughed himself stupid at the thought that The Hound would get laid tonight and it seemed as if he was going to have to push him to follow her. Slipping quietly from his seat so as not to alert Bronn he made his way over to the tall brooding man. Tyrion mentally slapped himself as he thought of swaying in the same manner Katrica had. He wasn’t trying to seduce this brute; he was just merely helping a friend in need of a good fucking.  
His approach wasn’t as stealthy as he had hoped; The Hound had sensed him coming and didn’t seem to shocked at the Half Man taking a seat next to him. “Now, I know what you’re going to say.” Tyrion started. “Oh, aye, and what would that be Half Man” Sandor was never one for conversation Tyrion had noted. “Fuck off, cunt, well probably, but hear me out,” The hound didn’t say anything he just simply nodded, “How many times have you had a young girl practically throw themselves at you?” Sandor didn't say anything he knew Tyrion already knew the answer, “and here you are, sat with me, like little and large, don’t you think you should I don’t know see if Kitty would like a little petting before bed?” Tyrion smirked at his cleverness; Sandor only grunted, pushed his chair back and left the room.  
Katrica still lay on her bed; she had no energy to move and no need to be anywhere else. She counted the stars that could be seen from her bedroom window, mentally kicked herself again about the incident in the dining hall but mentally kicked herself a bit more for losing her count on the stars. She was debating on settling under the bed linen and trying her best to sleep when a thumping knock at her door made her jump. Her mind raced at who it could be at this hour, it had never occurred to her that it could have been the man she was just teasing. The knock seemed too high up to be from Tyrion and Bronn never knocked. She forced herself up and over to the door. Pulling it open revealed the one person she thought she would never see. Sandor stood blocking the entire doorway, “Sandor.” Katrica moved aside to let the towering man in to her room. “I’m sorry about before, I shouldn’t, I was out of order.” Sandor stepped closer to her; he took her face in one of his large hands and bent to kiss her lips. “Fuck, Kat, I need you now!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a first time Fic writer I thought I'd go right ahead and stick some smut in.

Katrica sat breaking her fast, a smile spread across her face as she watched everyone bustle and talk about their day ahead. She was busy helping herself to a hand full of grapes when Tyrion sat himself heavily into the chair on her right. “Rough night,” she didn’t bother making it a question as she already knew the answer. Tyrion was notorious for his drinking and whoring, she expected nothing less of him. “I could say the same to you my little Kat.” He smacked his lips together with a grotesque wet noise. Katrica scoffed at him, “must you always be so foul?” She giggled, popping a sweet green grape into her mouth.  
“By your response do I take it that Clegane didn’t come to your room?” His eyebrows were raised in mock disbelief. “If you must know my little friend, he did and it was more than I imagined it to be.” Katricas eyes glazed over as she remembered the events of last night, Tyrion couldn’t believe that a monster, a melted monster like Clegane could cause such high euphoria in a woman. He had to have the details. He filled his plate with cheese and grapes and a small slice of burnt bacon. “Katrica, are you going to tell me everything or am I going to have to ask Sandor?” At the mention of his name she became doe eyed again, seven hells he must be good Tyrion thought to himself, either that or have a giant cock, probably both!  
Katrica told Tyrion of how Sandor had come to her room that night, “Fuck, Kat, I need you now!” he rasped down at her, he took a step towards her and placed his large hand on her throat in order to pull her closer. Katrica instinctively took a step back, she was only five foot three at a guess and he was almost triple that. His hands were larger than her head and she knew that he had brute force, she had seen him fight. Her steps only backed her into the wall and with one step of his long legs he had caught up with her. “Don’t worry tiny kitten, I’m not here to hurt you.” His lips twitched at the corners and a smile of sorts had appeared on his face, this softened his features considerably. “What if I want you to hurt me?” Her question had caught him off guard, a growl erupted from his throat, his knees bent and his face was inches away from hers, “then I’d fuck you so hard I would leave you shaking for a month.”  
Katrica could smell the sweet wine on his breath, she was watching his lips, his perfect pink lips nestled between the black hair of his beard made her ache for him more. She reached out a tentative hand and stroked the side of his face, “if you don’t fuck me already I’m going to have to take care of myself.” Sandor straightened up, a small chuckle escaped his lips, and “ladies aren’t supposed to talk like that.” He growled at her, he took this opportunity to scoop her up in his arms and take her to the bed. Instead of laying her down which Katrica thought he would do Sandor simply sat himself down and kept her on his knee. She wriggled herself around so that she could straddle his hips and still be able to look upon his face. “I’m no lady my dear Sandor.” It was as quick as lightening. His movements were fast and precise, his left hand had caught her gently around the neck and his face buried itself into the crook of her neck, his lips kissed every inch it could reach with small bites in some places. Katrica moaned and arched her back wanting more, wanting to be touched and taken by this man, her hips rocked back and forth against him which only made him bite that little bit harder.  
His assault ended on her neck far too quickly for her liking but he made up for it by pressing his mouth to hers, his tongue slipped eagerly from his mouth and ran the length of her bottom lip. She could taste the desire on his lips and let him enter her mouth. As they kissed passionately her hand started untying his armour, “I need every inch of you Sandor,” Katrica breathed into his mouth. His answer was a simple nod, with a quick turn he had Katrica on her back on the bed and he knelt down in front of her. His hands were much quicker with the untying of his armour and managed to get the breast plate off in one fluid motion, it made a great clanking sound as it hit the floor and the rest of his clothes followed suit soon after, the only thing left were his breaches.  
Katrica licked her lips, he was muscled like an Ox, his chest was covered in black hair and all she could think about was how much she needed him now. His hands slid their way up her thighs, under her dress. His lips smirked down at her, “fuck, you aren’t a lady, bearing all under such a small gown.” He growled again and bent his head, his hands tented up the front of her gown and his head disappeared from view. Katrica had taken a few lovers to her bed before Sandor but not one wanted a closer view of her like he was doing now, yet that thought had barely been entertained in her mind when his tongue ran the length of her already throbbing mound. Katrica arched her back and hissed at the sudden feeling. He didn’t stop nor did she want him to. He licked, nipped and sweetly sucked at her most gentle of parts, her body was shaking and she was almost at the point of no return when he suddenly withdrew. She groaned in disappoint, “you taste like fucking heaven, seven gods.” His voice sounded even duskier than usual and with one quick yank of her dress the fabric at the back gave away and she lay as naked as a babe in front of him.  
Sandors eyes roamed her body, his hands not far behind them, started off at her hips, making little circles up her belly until eventually taking hold of her boobs, taking a nipple in between his thumb and finger and giving each one a quick pinch. Katrica moaned and bucked her hips towards him. “Is that an invitation Kat because right at this moment I wouldn’t need one.” Katrica knew it was too late to back out, good thing she didn’t want to and all she could think of was having him inside of her and getting that damn climax he had stolen earlier. “Sandor, please just fuck me now!” she whimpered, her hips still moving up at him wanting him to touch her again. He didn’t, his hands went straight to the laces on his breaches and he brought them down his muscly thighs which were also covered in black hair. Her first sighting of his cock will forever drive her wild, it was larger than any she had ever seen but at only twenty-three and having had only three lovers she didn’t have that many to compare it too. It was as wide as it was long and she found herself swallowing hard.  
His hands gripped the base of his cock as he leant forward and lined himself up with her entrance, he caught her eyes and remained locked on to them, she didn’t know if it was to gage her reaction on him entering her or if it was to make sure she was alright with his size. Either way she didn’t break eye contact until she felt him pushing in incredibly slow, the feeling of him filling her was too much, her eyes began rolling towards the back of her head and her hands had found his muscled back, digging her nails in hard as he filled her to the hilt. His gentleness didn’t last that long however, his thrusts became faster and harder, he gripped her by the back of her knees and pushed her legs apart, “Seven hells lass, you’re fucking tight!” Was the only thing he said to her as his thrusts became even harder if that was possible?  
His left hand left her knee; he brought it towards his mouth, sucked on his thumb for only a moment and reached down in-between him and Katrica. His wet thumb found her sensitive nub and started rubbing, slow careful circles, she felt the pressure build up in her stomach as his thumb rubbed her clit and his cock hit her g-spot. Her nails dug harder into his back as she came undone right beneath him. His name left her lips as barely more than a whisper but he had heard it anyway, the thought of someone wanting him and coming undone just for him knocked him over the edge, with a few last thrusts and a mutter of curse words he spilled his seed into her whilst suckling on her neck.  
He sat himself on the bed, his back was against the wall, Katrica sat with her back pressed against his stomach and making small circles on his knees with her fingers. “Best get moving,” Sandors voice sounded strained, yet he kissed her naked shoulder as he moved himself around her to get off of the bed. “Look, I don’t want you thinking you have to do this every night, I know I’m a monster, I don’t blame you for just wanting a shag.” His breaches were up now and his linen cloth shirt was being pulled over his head. Katrica lay on her side propping herself up on her elbow. “I’ve wanted this for a while now Sandor.”  
“Yeah, well, I’m happy to oblige of course just ya know, give me a heads up before you go off with a pretty boy.” He turned making his way to the door head dipped and eyes staring at the floor. “By all the gods, I can’t spell it out any clearer could I?” He stopped but didn’t turn, “I like you Sandor, you, the unburnt and burnt you!” She saw his head turn slightly, the burnt side looking at her now, his lips twitched when he smiled but she liked that, she truly did. “Before we started you called me your Sandor.” And with that he left, the door swung closed behind him.  
Tyrions mouth was open in disbelief. “You called the hound yours? Are you mad girl? If anything you’ll be his, I doubt he gets pussy whipped.” That thought had Tyrion chuckling and whispering Pussy whipped over and over. Katricas eyes fell on the very man she had been waiting for, she had missed him entering the room, and he must have entered as she was telling Tyrion everything. He was eating a few bits of bread off his plate yet he was smiling. The hound was smiling!


	3. Chapter 3

Five days had been and passed since the night Sandor spent with Katrica, they both stole quick glances at one another but nothing else happened. No late night visits and no small talk. Katricas brain had already started to twist her thoughts and a creeping sensation of doubt and apprehension had crawled into her bones and nestled unwanted. Was she not good enough that he didn’t want more? Could she have done something wrong and put him off? She walked silently through the halls of the Red Keep, her hand raised to her mouth as she chewed on her fingernails, not very lady like but it was all she could do that didn’t involve screaming at Sandor if she ever saw him.

“Kat, need you bite at your nails, you’ll chew yourself down to the bone!” Tyrions head bobbed at her elbow as he waddled beside her. Katrica hadn’t even heard him approach, clearly lost in her own world of wondering what had went wrong and why Sandor hadn’t bothered to visit again.  
She looked down at the dwarf at her side, “why hasn’t he visited? Does he not long for more like I do?” Tyrion reached up to stroke her arm gently, “sweet Kat, I will give you this piece of advice for free in the hopes that your first child born, if you ever have one of course, is named after me.” Tyrion wriggled his eyebrows as Katrica gave a small chuckle. “Here it is and listen to it carefully, Sandor is a man who has been burnt not just physically but mentally, I bet he thinks he was just a one off to you and that if you wanted him again then you’d visit.” The small man at Katricas right pursed his lips, “you need to talk to him, tell him it wasn’t a one off and that you’d love to mount him again, and now is your chance.” 

Tyrions small hand found the bottom of her back and gave her a gentle shove forward where Sandor was emerging from a door slightly off to the left. His eyes caught sight of her immediately; the essence of a smile marked his face. Slowly her legs carried her towards him; her breath seemed to catch in her chest the closer she got. Dear gods what would she say? ‘Sandor, you’ve been ignoring me was my sex not entertaining? Am I lacking in the bedroom department?’ That sounded stupid but he was so close now she couldn’t back out.

“Clegane, a word if you don’t mind.” Was all Katrica could manage. His response was nothing more than a simple grunt and a nod of his head. At least he agreed she thought it would have been awkward if he had denied her request but at least then she would have known if he was avoiding her because he wanted to. He walked off towards the entrance of the garden, Katricas eyes wandered up and down his long legs eventually stopping to stare at his round ass that could just be seen under his armour. 

He looked over his shoulder, the good side of his face visible, one eyebrow raised in confusion, his lips were parted slightly there was a hint of tongue poking through the gap which caused the stirring of something primal and monstrous in the pit of Katricas stomach. “I haven’t got all day, girl.” His words weren’t harsh, but his tone was definitely not happy, Katrica scooped her thoughts back out of the gutter and wandered off in the same direction, her head hung low so that her crimson red cheeks wouldn’t be so easily spotted.

He stood in the shadow of the tall wall, well away from the Lords and Ladies who were milling around; his back was pressed against the wall, his long legs slightly stretched out in front of him. Those primal instincts that Katrica tried desperately to swallow were rising again; did he know how much she wanted him? Did he know she found him to be the most beautiful man in Westeros? Did he even care?

“You said you wanted a word, here we are; spit them out so that we can have done with it.” His tone was rough, maybe a little shaky in places. “I know a girl like you wouldn’t be interested in a monster like me, no need to drag this on any longer.” His chin hit his chest as he watched his boots scrape at the gravel on the floor. Katricas eyes were wide in shock, she understood now. 

“Sandor, I don’t… I want…” Katrica huffed, her face flamed, she could feel the redness seeping up her neck and over spilling onto her cheeks, and she even thought her ears were on fire. At the sound of her using his name softly and getting herself tongue tied, Sandor took this opportunity to raise his head and try to look her in the face, this woman made him feel awkward, normally he could act confident, but not with her. The blackness of her hair had made the red of her skin look almost like it was glowing. 

Katrica swallowed hard, “you misunderstood my intentions, I’m not going to tell you romantic words or sing pretty little songs, I’ll be as vulgar and as brash as any man to put my point across if that is what you need, Clegane, I want you, all of you, all of the time, my Sandor.” Katrica locked eyes with Sandor and she will never forget the look on his face, it was a cross between confusion and pure lust. His large hands reached out and his fingers closed onto her hipbones, he pulled her closer to him, his crotch resting against her stomach. 

He bent his head low, “Tonight, leave the castle grounds, and meet me by the north gate.” His beard tickled the side of her face as he growled the instructions into her ear; he made sure she felt the hardening of his cock against her stomach, just so she would have some idea of what the night will hold for her. 

He let go of her suddenly, a little bit dazed from his touch she staggered but quickly regained her balance. He gave her one last long stare before he slinked back into the castle. Katrica let out a sharp breath, her mind swam with the smell and memory of his face being close to hers and the thought of him already getting hard made her weak at the knees. Tonight was going to be fun and she sure as hell was going to prepare for it.


	4. Chapter 4

“What happened? I saw him leave; he didn’t look angry or happy. Not that I can tell anyway as he always looks the same. Dear gods Kat! Tell me before I die of old age.” Tyrion had returned back to her side practically bouncing in the hopes she would tell him what had happened.   
“You were right, he was waiting for me, he thought that it was just a onetime deal, as soon as I told him it wasn’t he asked me to meet him tonight.” Katrica still looked dazed; her eyes never left the corridor that Sandor had disappeared down. Tyrion gave a small huff, indicating that he was proud he was right but also, that Katrica wasn’t giving away as much information as he would have liked.   
“Well, yes, yes that is all fine and dandy my sugared plum but where is he wanting to meet you and are you going to go?” Katrica had managed to peel her eyes off of the corridor to give Tyrion a smile, Tyrion however had started to bob up and down in need of information.   
“He told me to meet him by the north gate, and yes I will be going.” She patted the small Lannister on his head and walked off towards her chambers in the hope of finding something semi decent to wear. The rest of the day went by in a blur, she had chosen the perfect outfit, a silk shirt that had been made for Bronn but was too tight on his shoulders so was given to her and a pair of brown riding pants. The shirt lay open at the chest and exposed a part of her milky white cleavage, where it was snug on Bronn it wasn’t snug on Katrica, it lay off one shoulder she had plaited her hair to one side which lay over the shoulder covered by the shirt so that her full shoulder and neck were exposed.  
She had just finished pulling her boots on when there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” She shouted whilst running her hands down her legs to smooth out her trousers. The door was opened by Tyrion and shut by him once he was on the other side of it. “Kitty, give me a twirl, you look dazzling!” With the encouragement from the compliment of Tyrion, Katrica slowly twirled to show off her outfit. “Oh, my sweet summer child, your arse looks divine in those trousers, wait until he sees you. I bet he’ll cream his pants!”  
Katrica giggled, a small red blush creeping at her cheeks, Tyrion held out his hand, “join me for supper my lady before you’re whisked off into the night by a Hound.” She allowed to be taken by the arm to the hall where the feast was being held, they joked and laughed the entire way there. Crude jokes being said about her night time stroll with Sandor, Katrica blushing at the thought of what was to happen. The closer she got to the hall the more her stomach clenched. Her hand must have done the same as Tyrion stopped walking and looked up at her, “yes, Sandor is already there, he will be sat at the far corner like he is every evening, you will sit with me and Bronn opposite, unless your uncle has left for some other company that we aren’t privy to.” She nodded to Tyrion signalling she was ready, his grip on her arm didn’t loosen as they walked into the hall.  
“Well, you know what they say about dogs, they never miss a fucking trick.” Katricas eyes skimmed the hall until they fell upon Sandor. He was sat right where Tyrion said he would be and where he always sat every night. His eyes lazily scanned her body, stopping at the curve of her breasts and then again at the curve of her hips. He sucked in his bottom lip, Katrica didn’t take her eyes off him, it felt as if snakes were coiling in her stomach. The knot becoming a pressure that she knew only he could sate.   
Tyrion poured her some wine, and handed her a bowl of stew. She took tentative sips of the wine but never touched her meal. She just kept her eyes on Sandor, his eyes never left her either. Until eventually he stood, drained the rest of his wine and walked towards the door. He passed the table Katrica sat at and with slight movement of his eyebrow she knew it was time.   
As she stood to stand Bronn appeared at her side, “Oh, have I missed something, normally you stay until the end, Kat, drinking and dancing and getting loud with Little Lord there.” He jammed his thumb towards Tyrion who scoffed at the nickname and turned to drink more wine. “I’m sorry Uncle, I just don’t feel too good, I think I ate something a bit off at Supper last night.”   
He seemed to buy her excuse, grabbing onto her arms he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek, “if you need anything just let me know and I’ll check in on you tomorrow!” Katrica nodded, breathing heavily, thanking the gods she hadn’t been found out as she knew Bronns dislike for Sandor would have jeopardised a lot more than tonight’s outing.   
Katrica walked slowly towards the door, trying to make it seem as if she felt as bad as she had let on but to not put too much into it so Bronn wouldn’t worry, as she neared the door she turned on her heal to check on the two men behind her, Bronn was drinking from a bowl and was pulling a whore into his lap, whereas Tyrion was facing her, doing pushing motions with his hands and winking at her. Her mind made up that she would need to leave now or face being caught by her Uncle she ran from the room, no looking back, no wondering if this was the right thing to do, she ran as if her life depended on the tall man waiting for her.   
Katrica sprinted from the grounds, towards the North gate where she could already see Sandor and Stranger waiting for her. “I thought ya had changed ya mind,” Sandor said as she approached. “I’m sorry; my uncle arrived just as you left.” She stood on her tip toes, hands grazing his chest and pecked his lips. Sandors hands moved to the small of her back, “don’t my Kitty or we won’t make it out of the castle grounds.”


End file.
